The longterm objectives are to investigate the use of science-based yogic perspectives on mind-body relations for the treatment of psychopathologies. Published scientific discoveries based on yogic concepts describe a novel rhythm of the mind (alternating cerebral dominance) and how it is coupled with a rhythm of the body (nasal cycle). Studies on a yogic technique called "unilateral forced nostril breathing" (UFNB) have demonstrated its use to selectively stimulate the contralateral cerebral hemisphere, altering both cognitive performance and EEG. A specific left UFNB technique is prescribed for treating Obsessive- Compulsive Disorder (OCD). Scientific studies show that OCD involves a lateralized cerebral deficit. OCD is one of the most disabling of the anxiety disorders, with a lifetime prevalence of 2.5%-5%, and is the fourth most common psychiatric disorder following phobias, substance abuse, and major depressive disorder. The applicants have conducted an uncontrolled pilot study using left UFNB (+2 energizing techniques, 3 for anxiety, and 1 for fear) in 8 white adults (7 females) showing significant results on the Yale-Brown Obsessive-Compulsive Scale (YBOCS) over 1 year comparing baseline with 3, 6, 9, & 12 month results. Three of the 5 medicated patients stopped Fluoxetine during the study, and 2 reduced it 25% & 50%. Five patients completed the study. The same yogic protocol will be used with both adults and adolescents. The adolescents will be combined with the adults into one group and compared with a randomized control group (no treatment). For both adults and adolescents other racial/ethnic backgrounds (equal males & females) will be included to investigate the generalizability of the program. A 2 hr meeting once/week for 1 yr will be implemented to insure compliance and proper use of the yogic techniques, requiring 1 hr/day. The YBOCS, NIMH Global Obsessive Compulsive Scale (NIMH-OC), Symptom Checklist, CDRS-R (for adolescents), Perceived Stress Scale, and Profile of Mood Scale will be used at 3 month intervals.